1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards and, particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board having excellent flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) are widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In some electronic devices, certain parts are movable relative to a main body. In these electronic devices, FPCBs can maintain an electrical connection between the main body and the movable parts due to their flexibility.
FIG. 5 shows a typical FPCB 10. The FPCB 10 includes a circuit area 11, a gold finger portion 12, and a coverlay 13. The coverlay 13 covers and is attached to the circuit area 11 and overlaps and is attached to the gold finger portion 12. A straight edge 14 of the portion of the coverlay 13 that overlaps the gold finger portion 12 is perpendicular to the extending direction of the gold finger portion 12. When the gold finger portion 12 is inserted into a connection socket of an electronic device, the force exerted by a user to insert the gold finger portion 12 may not (in fact usually is not) be longitudinally parallel to the gold finger portion 12 resulting in lateral stress being applied thereto. Thus stress will be concentrated where the straight edge 14 and the gold finger portion 12 meet, greatly raising the risk of damage to the gold finger portion 12.
Therefore, a flexible printed circuit board, which can overcome the above shortcomings, is desired.